


Happy Birthday

by DorkSeverus04



Series: White Rose Weekend 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I dunno anymore, Ruby and Weiss are about to go on a date, The Author Regrets Everything, White Rose Weekend 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04
Summary: Ruby giggled to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted her cloak. Today is a special day! It's her birthday and it's Halloween! There were so many sweets that she could have!Not only that, she had the sweetest girlfriend of all! And she could celebrate Weiss' first Halloween with her as a couple!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: White Rose Weekend 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Happy Birthday

Ruby giggled to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted her cloak. Today is a special day! It's her birthday _and_ it's Halloween! There were so many sweets that she could have!

Not only that, she had the sweetest girlfriend of all! _And_ she could celebrate Weiss' first Halloween with her as a couple!

"Today is going to be so great!" Ruby twirled in a circle then looked towards the bathroom. "Weiss? Are you ok in there? Do you need help putting on your costume?"

Ruby didn't know what Weiss was going to wear. The only thing that she knew was that Weiss walked in there about an hour ago with a large black bag.

"I'm fine! Blake should be over any minute to help me finish it up!" Weiss called back from the door. Not a moment after that, Blake walked into the dorm.

"Hey, Blake! Welcome back!" Ruby then frowned. "You're not going trick-or-treating?"

"No, Yang has a movie for us to watch while you're out with Weiss." Blake then smirked with a playful glint. "Assuming you two will be back tonight"

"We'll be back." Ruby tilted her head. "Though, I'm not sure how long we'd be out."

Blake let out a small chuckle as she walked towards the bathroom. "I'm assuming that Weiss is still in here?"

Weiss slightly opened the door, reached an arm out to grab Blake by the arm, and tugged her into the bathroom before she slammed the door shut again, leaving Ruby standing there, blinking in confusion.

"Hey, Ruby." Yang ruffled her sister's head then looked around the dorm room for a moment before asking. "Did your girlfriend just steal my girlfriend?"

"I… think?" Ruby still stared at the bathroom door in confusion.

Yang pulled Ruby away from the door and sat her down onto Weiss' bed. "Want me to do a bit of makeup on you while we wait for them to come out?"

"Yang… Do I need makeup?" Ruby raised a brow.

"The little red riding hood needs a little makeup before her big, bad wolf approaches her, don't you think?" Yang winked. "Don't worry. I won't put on that much. Just a little to bring out that inner _wolf_ that you wanted to show Weiss."

"Yang!" Ruby blushed madly, but she wasn't wrong. She _did_ want to show Weiss that she could be attractive, but not in the way Yang thought.

Yang merely laughed and ruffled her sister's hair a bit. "I'm kidding!" The blonde then pulled Ruby into a hug. "Happy birthday, again. Don't eat too many sweets, and don't stay out too late. Though with Weiss around, I don't have to worry too much about you."

"Yang! I'm not a kid anymore!" Ruby huffed and pouted, but hugged back anyways. "Thanks. Again. Sorry we had to push dinner till tomorrow."

"It's fine. Not like we don't hang out all day anyway." Yang waved her off. Sure they hadn't had as much sister time together lately, but it was fine. It wasn't like they needed to spend every single minute or hour together. "Stay safe out there."

"We'll be fine~" Ruby smiled, then turned towards the bathroom when the door finally opened. "About time! What took… so… long… _woah_ …" Her eyes widened, seeing Weiss come out of the doorway with her hair down and wearing ripped and torn clothes, as if she had just turned back from being a werewolf. But what really surprised her was that she came out with a pair of wolf ears and a tail that seemed to twitch as if she were a real Faunus.

"Weiss, you're a Faunus?" Yang blinked as well. "How did you hide your ears and tail?!"

Weiss blushed as she looked down as Blake gave a soft chuckle. "Weiss isn't a Faunus. They're fake, and move depending on how she's feeling." She then turned towards Weiss. "How do they work again?"

"Well…" Weiss shifted a bit and looked towards her tail. "This moves when I walk really. Nothing too special about that. But the ears." She reached up to lightly touch them. "They read my brain waves or something like that." She shrugged, not wanting to admit that she had asked the company to make her something for her costume, and something that would impress her girlfriend. Though she didn't ask the company for that second part.

"So you took so long because…" Ruby looked towards Blake.

"She wanted to make sure that this was ok by me." Blake shrugged. "And that she put it on properly."

"That, and as much as I trust Yang, she probably would've broken this if I asked for her help." Weiss rolled her eyes as she fixed her clothes as much as she could. "Are you ready?"

Ruby still stared at Weiss, taking in how she picked a werewolf to match her little red riding hood costume. Out of anything, she thought that Weiss would've gone as herself, or a vampire, or something like that. But she looked _good_ as a werewolf.

"Ruby? Remnant to Ruby?" Weiss gave Ruby a concerned look. "Are you ok? Should we just go out to dinner then come back?"

"What?" Ruby blinked then shook her head. "I-I'm fine!" She blushed and took Weiss' hand, which she noticed had little claws on them as well. The little details she put into this was amazing, and it made Ruby's heart soar.

This was Weiss' first official trick-or-treating, and she made the effort to make Ruby happy. This was the best birthday ever!

"Come on! We gotta beat all the kids to get all the candy!" Ruby smiled as she tugged Weiss towards the door. "We'll be back later!"

"Alright, stay safe! Don't forget what I just told you!" Yang waved them off as she made her way towards Blake's bed.

"I'll make sure she's safe." Weiss promised and made sure that she had everything before walking out the door.

Though, once they were out of the building, Weiss pulled Ruby into a secluded spot and kissed her girlfriend. "Happy birthday. Today is all about you. I am at your command." She whispered and gave Ruby a small smile.

Ruby blushed and held onto her arm. "Spending time with you is more than enough for me." She then kissed Weiss' cheek. "Though… we might want to get a hotel later. I don't feel like coming back to the dorm tonight after trick-or-treating and dinner."

Weiss took Ruby's hand and kissed it. "As you wish."

Tonight was going to be a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And this concludes my contribution to White Rose Weekend~ If you couldn't tell, the ears were based on those popular ears (necomimi) years ago and the tail was based on a vid I saw years ago as well. Hope that y'all enjoyed. See y'all next time!


End file.
